Honda Sasuke
by HowlingWolf'sShadow
Summary: One night Japan feels something is wrong and goes to investigate it, in his second land, Naruto's world, there he finds a dark haired boy crying with all of his family dead. Japan decides to take in a raise the boy. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey the is HowlingWolf'sShadow, this is my first fic and is a Naruto Hetalia crossover, it will be more centered on the later at this point and could end up a bit AU. If you like it review and tell me your opinion, if you think it can be better tell me where I could have changed it ^^

* * *

><p>Japan had felt something was wrong with his people, not those of Japan but his other people. The ones in the secret country that none of the other nations knew about, the Hidden countries. This feeling was unlike when his secret countries had their great wars, this was different, it was coldness, and the brown-eyed Nation wanted to know the cause of it.<p>

Walking quickly through his house Japan grabbed only a sack, before walking quickly across his back lawns and up to an old shrine. He then pushed open the door, which offered little resistance to him, to anyone else the door would have been nigh impossible to open. Not that many would want to even approach it, the shrine itself seemed to give off a killing intent. But a building could not feel and could not give off such vibes, yet this was no ordinary building, no ordinary shrine. Inside it looked like any other shrine from the Meiji era, except in the centre stood a large statue of a Fox. Approaching the statue Japan kept his eyes locked with the statue, in the light of his candle its eyes seemed almost alive, but most would dismiss this as only someone such as England would believe such a creature could exist, for everyone knows that foxes do not have nine tails.

Bowing his head Japan uttered a prayer in his oldest dialect, the words seemed almost foreign to his own tongue, but still he spoke them clearly and without hesitation. Now was no time to be slow, the coldness was moving, he had to be quick. These thoughts moving through the dark-haired Nations head he quickly moved through the hole now visible at the statues base and into a cave system.

Exiting the caves, Japan lost no time in gaining his bearing, the coldness was slowing its growth meaning he had to hurry, his people needed him. The terror of a child, it compelled him to move faster, a shadow amongst shadows, seen as nothing more than a willow-the-wisp.

Moving through the town, in this place they called it a Village but on the other side it would be a town or a city. No one noticed the Nation or heeded him in any way as he moved through them.

Arriving at a quieter area Japan knew he was close, moving through a set of gates, smaller than those guarding this Village but impressive none the less he took in the symbols on the doors, a fan, red and white. Splattered with blood now.

He walked slowly, feeling his heart grow heavy each time he came across one, a dead body. All of the same family, all killed without a second thought.

Lifting his head suddenly Japan heard the noise that had driven him here, a child crying. Plaintive and desperate, amongst the dead, that only a short while previous had been his family. Hurrying forward Japan saw crouched on the ground a child, his hair black yet with a blue tint in the suns last rays. There was blood around the boy and on him. Approaching the boy Japan could not help the half intake of a breath as the boys dark tearful eyes turned towards him, revealing a child of no more than 6 or 7 years. The child trembled slightly then suddenly his arms were around the Nations waist and he was sobbing uncontrollably onto him.

Looking down at the boy Japan knew that he would take this boy and raise him, far from this land of blood and tears, in his own home. As a son.

* * *

><p>So what are opinions? Should I just abandon it here?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

HowlingWolf'sShadow again, a new chapter the day after the first one and I want to thank** Hetalia Fan** for being the first to review and it is because of you that I put this chapter up as fast as I did. ^^

* * *

><p>Japan looked at the boy, sleeping in his spare room. "Sasuke…"<p>

It had been somewhat hard for the brown-eyed Nation to get the boy out of the Village, not because of the boy, who passed out crying on him. But because of the shinobi who all seemed to know that something was wrong in the Village.

Shaking his head Japan dismissed his thoughts and quietly shut the door. He and Sasuke were safely back in his house now and the boy was resting peacefully. He would have to read up on childcare now.

"Maybe I can ask China-san for advice…" Japan muttered to himself, imagining the elder Nations reaction to Japan's actions

_"You took one of your people's children, aru? Are you really that desperate for friends, although a child would be better than those other ones, aru!"_

"Germany-san!" japan said his eyes brightening, "Yes Mister Germany-san will be able to help me."

Walking to the phone Japan allowed himself a half-smile before picking up the phone and dialling one of the numbers he knew best.

"Hello? Who is this?"  
>"Hello, Germany-san"<p>

"Ah, Japan, why are you calling? Italy and I aren't meant to be coming over for another week"

Japan froze briefly, he had forgotten in the heat of all that had happened that they were coming around to stay for a while in a week. "Hai, that is true Germany-san, but I wanted to ask you something…"

"Hello Japan!"

Despite himself Japan jumped slightly. "hello Italy-san." the Dark-haired Nation then had to supress a sigh as he listen to his two friends, apparently fighting over the phone on the other end of the line.

"Dunkoff! Japan are you still there?"

"Hai, Germany-san"

"What do you want?"

"Well...I wished to ask for your help in…do you know about children?"

"Children? Why would you want to know about children Japan?"

"Ve~ is Japan a daddy?"

"Be quiet! Japan, do you have a child?"

"…. Hai Germany-san,...he is sleeping but I don't know what to do with him"

"Why don't you ask China for advice, he raised you and the other Asian Nations."

"Well….I was hoping you could help me Germany-san and Italy-san as well…"

"Hmmm, well Italy and I will come early then and should be there in a day or two."

"Ok, thank you Germany-san" Japan said with a faint sigh of relief and on hanging up the phone, bowed to it on reflex before straightening on realising his error. "I must go and get everything ready for when German-san and Italy-san arrive."

* * *

><p>Another chapter done, next one will have Germany and Italy arrive :D Ve~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one took long, and I really don't like it very much, I had an idea for a chapter ahead of this one and am concidering skipping some of Sasuke's initial getting to know Germany and Italy and skipping to the first meeting. Which Japan has to take Sasuke along with him to (in america) As he has noone to babysit... And don't tell Sasuke I just called him a baby.

Also I don't own Hetalia or Naruto, just this story idea and my laptop

* * *

><p>Opening his dark grey orbs, Sasuke slowly looked at the room around himself. The room looked normal, a futon and paper walls, but something was off, the vibe of the place was just strange. The Uchiha boy had to stifle a sob as memories of what had happen, what He had done came back to the boy. Shaking his head the boy lifted his head as he heard a strange noise, it sounded kind of like a sigh, but with a strange lit to it.<p>

"Ve~"

One hearing the strange sound again Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door of his room, sliding it open quietly, before slipping out and moving down the hallway.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha child tensed on hearing his name, the voice was deep and commanding.

"Hai, I have taken him in. After what happened to his family…"

"Hmmm, but why won't you ask China for help, he loves children."

"Yes but I wish to raise him as my son, if China-san comes and help me he will take over and raise the child himself."

Sasuke strained his ears but couldn't hear anymore coming from the next room.

"Hello!"

Jumping Sasuke spun around to stare at the brown haired man, who in turn watched him. "Hello, I didn't mean to frighten you, ve~"

Sasuke looked the brown hair man up and down, having now found the source of the strange noise.

"Italy!" The door to the room which Sasuke had been listening at burst open and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man scowled briefly at the brown haired man before turning his eyes on Sasuke, who almost took a step back but stood his ground.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, you are awake." Behind the blonde man, Sasuke saw a familiar person and the owner of the other voice. As Japan came forward Sasuke remembered how the man had come and taken him away from the compound.

"How do you feel?" You have been sleeping for quite a while" The Japanese man continued bending down to look at Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

"Yes, it appears you are ok." Japan said standing up and brushing some dirty off of his kimono. "Come into the kitchen, I can make you something to eat and we will answer your questions and maybe you will answer some of ours."

Nodding Sasuke allowed himself to be lead into the kitchen.

"Japan, can we have pasta! I'll cook, ve~"

"No pasta!" The blonde half shouted back.

"But Germany…"

"Nien! We have been eating pasta all week we shall have something else now."

"It is ok Italy, I have a Japanese pasta called ramen that you can have." Japan said, placing the bowls before each of them. "Sasuke, you do eat ramen, yes."

Nodding Sasuke started to eat, glancing at the others as he did. The brown-haired one, Italy it seemed his name was, was reluctant at first but was now shovelling down the ramen, the blonde one, Germany, was eating at a more dignified pace as was Japan. Once meals were finished Sasuke looked at the elders with an expectant expression.

"Well as you have probably guessed, my name is Japan, that is Germany" he said and pointed at the blonde, "and that is Italy. You may find it hard to believe but we are the human personifications of the countries we are named after."

"Human Personifi-i-i..."

"Personifications, Sasuke"

Turning his head the Uchiha now looked at Germany. "What does that mean?"

"It means we are a human form of our lands, like… a national emblem of our respective countries. Which means when we are in the presence of certain people, you will learn to tell which ones, you are too address us with different names. You will have to call me by the name Ludwig."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, ve~" Italy said pausing in his eating another bowl of ramen.

"And I am Kiku Honda; now Sasuke-kun can you tell us some information about your clan?"

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to tell them about his clan and their kekki genkai.

"And have you got this Sharringan?" Germany asked, thinking of the trouble something like that could cause with the other Nations.

"No, it has never activated for me." Sasuke's reply was quiet as he looked down.

"Sasuke," The Uchiha looked up at Japan, slightly confused as the nation had added a suffix to his name every other time he spoke it. "Do you wish to join my household? Become one of my family."

Sasuke looked at the dark-eyed Nation and saw warmth in the elders' eyes. "Hai."

"Then from now on you will be Sasuke Honda."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Author's note will be long, and more at the bottem.**

**Hey sorry for the long time between uploads and also for this chapter I actually wrote this back around the same time that I wrote the second chapter but I wanted to try and make this story flow a bit better and so postponed putting it up, but it is still jumpy. This is Japan's first world meeting since Sasuke came to live with him and he decided to take the boy with him, (that is just so you k ow why they are not longer at Japan's house**

**Pairings: ? Should I put any in? have Sasuke with a nation or should I do some nation pairings? Comment any suggestions**

**Also I have not beta or anything so sorry about spelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Naruto. **

* * *

><p>"Come on Sasuke-kun, we must hurry. The others will all be there already."<p>

"Hai," The small child replied and trotted along after the brown-eyed Nation, almost colliding with him when the later stopped suddenly.

Sasuke-kun, you will stay here." Japan said while opening a door, the boy peered around the Dark-haired Nation when he opened the door and took in the room, there was little difference between this room and Japan's own quarters at home, so the boy walked in and felt somewhat relaxed at the familiar setting.

"Sasuke-kun, you must stay in this room and keep quiet so as not to disturb the other people here."

The boy nodded obediently and walked into the room settling himself down on a cushion and opening a book to start reading.

"After the meeting we can go out for dinner, do you want me to invite Germany-san and Italy-san?"

With another nod and a muted "hai" The Eastern Nation closed the door and went off to prepare for the meeting, he knew full well that the meeting would still be awhile in starting, particularly since it was being held at America's house, meaning they could not start till he was there.

Sasuke sat on the cushion, legs crossed as he read a book on War, given to him by China-aniki. It was a very insightful book, for the young shinobi, and had the child completely engrossed with its contents.

"Hey Kid!"

Sasuke jumped completely jolted out of his reading to turn and stare at the large man that had just shouted at him.

"Hey have you see Japan, he was gonna give me some more Manga…." Looking down the Man saw that he had frightened, the boy. "Hey, it's ok Kid. The Hero is here now, so no worries." 'The Hero' Then grinned at Sasuke and pulled him up.

Sasuke meanwhile was staring at this man. 'He acts strange...so loud. The name must be a local one…." "Hero-sama?"

"Ha! You got it kid! I'm the Hero" Grinning and ignoring the boys confusion, the 'Hero' Looked around the room. "So where is Japan?"

"He went to get ready for the meeting.."

"Meeting? Gah! Don't tell me he's already gone! My super cool new meetings room isn't ready today. I came here to tell him it wont be ready till tomorrow!" The 'Hero' Shouted while running out.

"I'm sorry about him…"

Spinning around Sasuke saw another man, this one had a curly strand of hair, instead of the tuft poking out and carried a bear.

"It is ok, …"

"I'm Canada."  
>"-Canada-san" Sasuke finished with a bow. "What did 'Hero'-san mean?"<p>

"H-hero-sama?"

"Hai," Pointing to the door Sasuke repeated himself, wondering if he had misunderstood what the loud many had meant. "'Hero'-sama"

"Oh, hero isn't actually his name. He is America."

"So, he is a Nation like Japan-Toechan?"

"Yeah, and so am I."

"Who're you?"

Sasuke blinked as the bear, which he had thought was stuffed like the many kitties at China-Anki house, talked.

"I'm Canada."

"Canada-sama? -"

"You don't need to say -sama"

"Canada-san, why is your bear talking?"

"This is Kumajirou, he is a polar bear. Kumajirou this is...ummm"

"Uch-" Sasuke went to tell the quiet Nation his name then hesitated, remembering what Japan had told him

_"Sasuke-kun you must not tell people you are an Uchiha."_

_"Why, Japan-toechan?"_

_"Because, that was your old name. You don't want people to come and take you away do you?"_

Shaking his head Sasuke looked at Canada, who was looking at him slightly confused. "Honda, Sasuke"

"This is Honda, Sasuke" Canada turned his head to look at Sasuke. "You say your names last the first don't you, which means you name is actually Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded his head, and Canada smiled. "Ok, then it's good to meet you Sasuke"

The boy tensed slightly at the way the Nation addressed him, then realised that must be the way that other people are and with a faint smile replied "And it is good to meet you Canada-san."

"Do you want to come back to my room, I was going to make some pancakes."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, confused as to what a 'pancake' was, having only consumed Japanese, Chinese and German foods, as well as lots of pasta.

"Sasuke-kun" Japan opened the door to their rooms at that moment and both of the occupants turned and looked at him.

"Japan-toechan!" Sasuke smiled as he went across the room, towards the brown-eyed Nation.

"Did you finish your book already Sasuke-kun?"

"No, but this really loud person came in and interrupted my reading."

"America-san.."

"And I was just talking to Canada-san" Sasuke pointed at the bear-holding Nation, who waved at Japan, the later of whom jumped and stared for a moment at Canada before bowing. "Canada-san…?" 'How did I not see him there?'

"He invited me to his room for cakepans"

"That's pancakes, Sasuke, ehh."

"Sasuke-kun, if you wish to go to Canada-san's room you may, I have to go and talk some things through with America-san."

The Honda smiled and turned to Canada, the pair were about to walk out of the room when Sasuke dashed back to his cushion and scooped up his book before walking off behind the blonde-haired Nation.

* * *

><p>Yeah Sasuke is gonna be a bit OOC, I will explain that at a later part, not in the next chapter as I have had the writtenans sitting on my laptop for almost as long as this one and can't be bother to edit it<p>

And yes I know Sasuke says himself he does not have much on a sweettooth, but he does not know they are sweet. Plus I think they can come in non sweet types ... Comment with some good pancake types and toppings :D as soon as someone does I will upload the next chapter (this is not to get reviews, it is just because I want to put something different than normal on my pancakes)

I'm also concidering making a spin off story on this. With Sasuke Honda, going to attend Ouran High School [Host Club] (Such an Awesome Anime/manga 3) or Osaka High maybe although I don't know the plot of Hana-Kimi as well. I'll put up a poll vote your opinion :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter :D This is uploaded thanks to sweetyjg**- I might just try brown sugar on my pancakes next time :) but the ketchup one was gross I agree :P (no offence to anyone who does like ketchup on their pancakes.))

**The previous thing was really like a two parter with this as part two, because I felt that Canada needed a bigger part and someone who can see him**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke can you say it?  
><strong>**Sasuke: *sigh* HowlingWolf'sShadow does not own Hetalia or Naruto  
><strong>**me: Just a chibi plushie of you Sasu ^^ and this story idea**

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around curiously, Canada's quarters were very different to Japan's, while the Dark-haired nation had all of his house, neat and kept to a bear point in details, for a large part, this room seemed to have many objects around and was very much in a western style, yet it was more<p>

"...foresty"

"Pardon Sasuke, I didn't catch that." Canada looked over at the boy, who flushed with embarrassment at his statement.

"Umm….I just thought your rooms seem kind of...foresty…" Sasuke was looking down then snapped his head up on hearing the nation laughing.

"Foresty...Foresty I guess it fits pretty well" Canada chuckled while casting his eyes around the room at the deer mounted on the wall, one of America's gifts added to the room, and the furniture carved from logs. Looking back at the boy Canada was able to regain control of himself and waved the boy over. "Come here Sasuke, you can help me make these."

The Honda walked over and between the pair of them they made a large batch of pancakes.

"These look great Sasuke, you have the first one." the Canadian grinned as he watched Sasuke attempt to pick up a whole pancake. "Here let me help," He then cut up the pancakes and sat down watching the boy.

Sasuke picked up a piece of pancake on his fork and put it in his mouth. The sweetness of the pancakes hit his tongue and his eyes went wide, within moments the pancake was gone.

"Do I take it you liked it, Sasuke?"

Nodding the boy took a second one and the pair both ate.

Both were full and feeling somewhat sleepy, so they moved over to Canada's chairs by the fire. While the boy stared at the fire, Canada picked up a guitar and started to strum a little tune.

"Ne, What's that Canada-san?" Sasuke turned his head sleepily to regard the instrument.

"It's my guitar" The blonde-haired nation looked from his guitar to the boy, whose eyes were following his fingers. "I have a second one, would you like to try and play it."

Sasuke's eyes lit up, having already decided that the guitar was a fascinating thing, if Canada, the person who gave him pancakes thought it was good, then it would be. "Hai" His head nodding as he watched Canada stand up and walk into the other room and come back moments later carrying a second smaller guitar.

"Here, it should be the right size for you."

Sasuke took the guitar carefully and held it the same way that Canada was.

"Good, now you put your fingers here and brush the strings down here. Like" Canada then brushed the strings lightly, then looked at Sasuke, who mimicked his movements hesitantly. "Yes, that's right, just put some more force behind it to make the sound more strong."

Sasuke nodded and strummed the strings with more force, smiling when the noise made sounded the same as Canada's.

"That's right, now try this one."

The pair spent the rest of the day going over different notes, and by sunset Sasuke had learnt a variety of different notes.

Standing up Sasuke looked to the door just before someone knocked on it causing Canada to jump having been snapped out of a musical revere. Getting up the light blue-eyed Nation opened the door causing the German on the other side to jump slightly. "I have come to collect Sasuke for Japan."

Nodding Canada turned back to tell Sasuke only to see him already just behind himself. "Ahh, Sasuke Germany has come to take you back to Japan now."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door.

"Sasuke, wait!"

Turning around, Sasuke looked at Canada puzzled. "Here take this guitar" Canada smiled, and shot a quick nervous glance at Germany, who appeared to be faintly scowling. "It's too small for me to use anyway"

"Arigato Canada-san" Sasuke said faintly as he took the guitar his eyes locked on it, joyful.

"Come on Sasuke. We have to get back to Japan's rooms before Italy decides to make more pasta for dinner."

Shaking his head Sasuke smiled at Canada and walked off almost trotting to keep up with the German's long strides, till he realised and slowed down to accommodate the boy's pace.

"Germany! Sasuke! We're having pasta for dinner tonight!"

Canada ducked back into his room hearing a faint groan before heading back to his guitar.

* * *

><p>Also warning that I will probably have to stop for a bit as I have finals and need to study. But I will keep writing this once my exams are finished.<p>

I will probably write a chapter for what happened before this next, maybe as a flashback or something from Japan/Sasuke's perspective

Also don't forget to vote on the poll Ouran Highschool, with Sasuke?


End file.
